


Немного о частном решении задачи Тьюринга

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И снова о многострадальном "Кобаяши-мару"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о частном решении задачи Тьюринга

...То есть, идя в первый раз сдавать "Кобаяши-мару", он знал, что тест этот в принципе несдаваем, и принял меры. 

\- Споооок! - Кирк колотился в двери лаборатории, как трудолюбивый дятел. - Спок! Открывай! Я знаю, что ты внутри!  
\- ...Потому что подкарауливал меня и видел, как я вошел. - Спок стал в проеме. Кирк с разбегу пал ему на грудь. Спок нимало не был этим поколеблен. - Внутрь я тебя не пущу.   
\- Спок, но так не поступают с любовниками! Черт побери, так даже с друзьями не поступают. - Кирк предпринял еще одну попытку взять грудную крепость Спока штурмом и не преуспел. - Так не поступают со мной!

Спок возвел глаза к пластиковому потолку. Потом опустил их к ковролиновому полу. Потом пошарил взглядом вокруг, избегая сектора, в котором мельтешил "друг", "любовник" и "он". Взглядом Спок надеялся найти логику, которую "он" где-то, вероятно, обронил.

\- Я занят. - Спок выложил козыри на стол. Не подействовало. Вероятно, это была не та игра. Может, ему следовало сделать "ход конем", или "крученый бросок питчеру" или еще какую-нибудь запутанную глупость. - Чего ты хочешь? 

Это был неверный ход. "Друг", "любовник" и "он" почуял слабину. 

\- Ты меня предал! - бросил Кирк прямо в открывшуюся ему щель в обороне. - Ты надул меня с кодами.   
\- Я не мог тебе соврать, друг мой, - защитился Спок. - Ты просил у меня исходники теста, и я дал тебе...  
\- Исходники бета-версии, - взвыл Кирк. - Они не сработали.   
\- И не должны были, - снисходительно сообщил Спок. - Я, по-твоему, идиот? 

Кирк осел на пол к его ногам, горестно сложив губы. 

\- Заползай, - учитывая позу Кирка, использованный Споком глагол не носил саркастической окраски. Просто констатация факта. Учитывая состояние "друга", предложение не было сдачей - просто... Ну... 

"Дружеской уступкой", - сформулировал Спок мысленно. И успокоился. 

Кирк резво вскочил и проследовал на его личную территорию. 

\- Я у тебя тут посижу, ладно? - и, увидев выражение лица Спока, уточнил. - Просто тихо посижу, не буду тебе мешать.   
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Спок. - За шутку. Уже на слове "тихо" я внутренне расхохотался. 

Кирк повозился, пристраиваясь на жестком стуле и рассматривая спину Спока, согнутую в попытке что-то рассмотреть на крохотном экране лабораторного потенциометра. Проводочки от потенциометра исчезали в недрах антикварного чудовища - точной копии первого компьютера землян, машины "Марк IV". Машина помаргивала в полутьме огромными лампами, вольфрамовые нити накаливания едва слышно зудели. Обстановка была самая романтическая. 

\- Может, если я получше тебя узнаю, - пробормотал Кирк.  
\- ...То сможешь меня надуть? - продолжил мысль Спок, не отрываясь от экранчика.   
\- Смогу понять, как ты думаешь. И вскрыть тест. 

Спок передернул плечами. 

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, Кирк, но все, что ты можешь от меня воспринять - это сперма. Остальное исключено.   
\- На основании чего такие выводы? - скрипуче поинтересовался Кирк.   
\- На основании данных о твоей успеваемости.  
\- Это ужасный формализм! - возмутился Кирк. - К твоему сведению, мой комплексный ай-кью...  
\- Тс-с-с, - сказал Спок. - Не старайся казаться идиотом, меня это не заводит. Каков бы ни был твой умственный потенциал, - он для наглядности постучал пальцем по корпусу потенциометра. - Ты его не используешь.  
\- А что тебя заводит? - Кирк предпочел проигнорировать выпад.   
\- Человеческие особи, принадлежащие к фенотипической группе "блондины", с явно выраженным виктимным комплексом и не достигшие - по нашим, вулканским меркам - возраста мужества.  
\- Тебя не волнует, что ты только что признался в педофилии с отягчающими обстоятельствами?   
\- Не-а, - ответил Спок. - А должно? Я нахожусь в рамках земных законов. 

"Марк IV" сочувственно мигнул. 

\- Смотри-ка! - заинтересовался Спок. - Кажется, есть положительный эффект магнитного поля!   
\- Ты не уверен?   
\- Еще нет. Расчет дает значения в пределах погрешности. Слишком много взаимовлияющих факторо...   
\- Я про себя. Ты не понимаешь, зачем спишь со мной?   
\- Видишь ли. - Спок оторвался от прибора, подошел к первокомпьютеру и заглянул ему куда-то в недра. Голос его загудел, как из бочки. - Видишь ли, Кирк... Когда твои авансы стало совершенно невозможно двусмысленно интерпретировать, я пошел к твоему куратору...  
\- Что-о-о-о?!  
\- ...И Тьюринг сказал мне, цитирую, что "вам, Спок, эта связь не причинит ущерба". Я так это понял, что об ущербе тебе, Кирк, речь изначально не шла. Ты неубиваем.   
\- ...Что?   
\- И совершенно, недвусмысленно, даже где-то жалко прямолинеен. Я знаю, что тебе нужны коды. Ты хочешь сжульничать с "Кобаяши-мару".   
\- И что?... - прищурился Кирк. Он называл этот свой прищур "недобрым". Спок склонялся к определению "стрелять глазами". Ресницы Кирка проделывали при этом сложные фигуры, оторваться от наблюдения за которыми Спок не мог. Ему было интересно.   
\- Ничего не выйдет.

Ресницы Кирка проделали те же фигуры в обратном порядке, а губы надулись. Он вскочил. 

\- Это мы поглядим.   
\- Угу, - пробормотал Спок. - Конечно. Всегда есть возможности, угу. - Иногда ему казалось, что он может это проделывать - дразнить Кирка - бесконечно долгое время, в ущерб остальным занятиям. Что конечно, недопустимо. Или нет? Несомненно, такие перепалки стимулируют земного мальчишку. Он не мог сказать наверняка. Слишком много вмешивалось взаимовлияющих факторов. 

Несомненно то, что эти перепалки стимулировали его самого. 

Кирк пулей вылетел за дверь. Спок остался стоять, неторопливо считая до пятидесяти. Затем до ста. Затем до двухста. Что-то Кирк непунктуален.

\- ...Спок, ты совсем не допускаешь возможности проигрыша? - спросил Кирк, воздвигаясь в дверях. Плечом он оперся на косяк и широко и нагло улыбался, словно за двести секунд, проведенных в коридоре, постиг все тайны вселенной. - То есть, абсолютно?   
\- Я не строю проигрышных алгоритмов, - сказал Спок сухо. Слова Кирка его задели. Задели что-то в нем. Странно вообще-то. Совершенно нормальный вопрос. Но вот слышать этот совершенно нормальный вопрос от Кирка было... Дико. Немного. 

Кроме того, Кирк улыбался. Этот... землянин... был уверен, что его наглая улыбка способна открыть перед ним любую дверь. Взломать код. Смести препятствия. Улыбка. С такими перевернутыми представлениями о мире невозможно жить, вообще-то. Во всяком случае, жить долго и процветать. 

\- Охуенно, - сообщил Кирк. - Охуенно. Ну, я пошел.   
\- Куда? Ты вломился сюда, апеллируя к званиям "друга" и "любовника". Ничего дружеского в твоем поведении я не заметил. Ответь хотя бы за некоторые свои слова.   
\- Ты дашь мне исходники "Кобаяши"? - брови Кирка взлетели, ресницы взмыли и опустились, вызвав некоторый ветерок, приятно освежающий в адовом пекле ламп накаливания.   
\- Возможно.   
\- Возможно дашь или возможно "Кобаяши"?  
\- Все возможно. 

Губы Кирка округлились, словно он готовился спеть - или возмутиться. Плечи блестели от пота. Он отпихнул подошедшего Спока. Спок не поддался. Он собирался обнять Кирка за плечи.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно...  
Спок покачал головой.   
\- И где твой хваленый умственный потенциал? Нет у тебя мозгов, Кирк, - похоже, он старался совершенно зря. Кирк вряд ли слышал, уставившись ему точно в зрачки, как загипнотизированный... Или как полный дебил.   
\- А у тебя, знаешь, зрачок сразу переходит в радужку, - сказал он. Его губы шевелились на расстоянии двух сантиметров от лица Спока. - Ка-а-айф...

Спок даже зажмурился. Он очень хотел секса, но какая-то зудящая мысль - или предчувствие - на самом краю сознания не давали расслабиться. Ситуация выглядела просто. Предсказуемо. 

Только Кирк, он как-то... Не тянул даже на переменную. Даже на дифференциал. Он был как дискретизированное броуновское движение; что бы он не ляпал, что бы не делал - всегда это было что-то не то. В рамках погрешности - зато постоянно. 

Спок впервые задумался о том, что в нескольких земных языках "погрешность", "ущерб" и недоступный его пониманию "грех" - семантические родственники. И что, возможно, Алан Тьюринг, куратор Кирка, ошибся. 

А потом Спок отбросил эту мысль. Любой сценарий имеет погрешности. Главное, нельзя позволять им влиять на результат. 

Кирк улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> Я, правда, извиняюсь за дурацкое претенциозное название. Оно имеет кучу никому не нужных коннотаций. О первой и основной http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A2%D1%8C%D1%8E%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0


End file.
